


I Don’t Need Love

by chemistry_is_a_forte



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cafe AU, Eating Disorders, F/M, I'm Sorry, Rainforest, Single Parent AU, Single parent!Pidge, Suicidal Thoughts, chef!hunk, dancer!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemistry_is_a_forte/pseuds/chemistry_is_a_forte
Summary: Katie Holt was not a people person. She wasn’t as charismatic nor as humorous as her brother. But she wasn’t as heartless and cruel as they called her. Katie was just very involved with her work and studies, and her partners simply hadn’t been.But the first day of her senior year of college, Katie Holt had met someone different. He was simply incredible. When she graduated at age 21, he had proposed.So of course, three months later, she came home from an impromptu doctor’s appointment feeling very excited. She came home excited because she was pregnant.Excited, because her fiancé had always wanted a family with her.Because even though three months had passed and there still had been no date for the wedding, she loved him.Even though they had been growing distant, she truly loved him.And he had been sitting there, in their living room, on their couch, with someone else.Katie left the next day, a plane ticket booked from New York to Seattle, where she would make a new life.





	1. Elaine

**Author's Note:**

> More ships/characters will be added as they appear.  
> I wasn’t seeing enough of the single parent au’s for this ship and so I took to remedying it myself.  
> Enjoy.

Katie Holt was not a people person. She wasn’t as charismatic nor as humorous as her brother. But she wasn’t as heartless and cruel as they called her.

She wasn’t the “stone-hearted b*tch” her first boyfriend had called her, when she refused to go to his sister’s funeral. (Katie had never liked her, and it was her own fault that she got behind the wheel while intoxicated)

She wasn’t a “selfish c*nt” simply for valuing school over sex with her other boyfriend. They had been 18, and she was worried about college.

She wasn’t a “prude” or a “machine” or a “ghost”. Katie was just very involved with her work and studies, and her partners simply hadn’t been.

But the first day of her senior year of college, Katie Holt has met someone different. He was simply incredible. He had the most gorgeous smile, and he talked with her about their future. When she graduated at age 21, he had proposed.

So of course, three months later, she came home from an impromptu doctor’s appointment feeling very excited. She came home excited because she was pregnant. 

Excited, because her fiancé had always wanted a family with her. 

Because even though three months had passed and there still had been no date for the wedding, she loved him. 

Even though they had been growing distant, she truly loved him.

And he had been sitting there, in  _ their  _ living room, on  _ their  _ couch, with  _ someone else _ .

Some b*tchy bimbo with false eyelashes and a boob job. 

Katie couldn’t breathe; Her own lungs had betrayed her. The room swayed and she cried. She wept, and mourned, and she packed her bags.

She left the next day, a plane ticket booked from New York to Seattle, where she would make a new life.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Pidge Gunderson is hands-down the  _ best  _ author of our generation and you can’t change my mind.”

“Oh really? Not even if I told you he hates tea?”

Lance slammed his hands on the table, knocking over his cup of Irish breakfast in the process.

“You heard me right.” Hunk began to wipe the booth’s table down. “He’s a coffee drinker. Said so in the last interview.”

Lance was a religious tea drinker. Granted, he was a professional ballet dancer, so he needed to be in top shape, but still. Chamomile and Peppermint were the perfect pick-me-ups, adorations aside.

“Lance! Need I remind you not to pester my chef again?” Allura stood by the cash register of the cafe, her arms crossed.

“Sorry, babe, just grabbing a quick cup before my performance.” Lance was a sauve as ever. “You’ve heard I’m the lead, right?”

“For the fifth year in a row,” Keith mumbled. 

Honestly, Lance wasn’t sure why Keith hung around so much. He  _ was  _ the adopted brother of Shiro, the co-owner of Voltron Cafe, but still. The guy just got on his nerves.

“Lance, do refrain from referring to me as ‘babe’. You have a girlfriend.” Allura always hated it when Lance flirted with her.

“Um yeah, about that,” Lance mumbled, “she dumped me last night. Something about uh, being too clingy?”

Hunk patted his back reassuringly, a solemn look on his face. Lance had really liked Romelle, but she  _ had _ been more of a rebound from his last ex, Nyma. Everyone knew it, but they still recognized that Lance attached easily and fell in love fast.

“Break a leg, Lance,” Shiro called from the back, reaching a hand out the door to wave goodbye.

A round of goodbyes ensued as Lance pulled his jacket on and grabbed the sandwich Hunk had made for him, and headed out the door.

It was late November, and the chill air blew against the Cuban boy’s face. He had never liked the cold, much preferring the warm beaches back home, but this. This was the kind of chill that had made him feel like a true adult. Seattle streets had the air of professionalism, just like the theatre he performed at. 

Altea Theatre has the largest stage in all of the state, with gorgeous architecture and carvings of angels on the ceiling.

“Mr. McLain! Director Iverson needs to see you before half till.” A cute stage assistant greeted him, her dark brown hair tied back.

“Alright. I’ll be at his office in a jiffy”

Maybe he’d hook up with her at the end of the running. He needed a distraction. Badly.

Lance sighed, marking his name off on the sign-in sheet, then grabbing his backpack and heading to his dressing room. That was a thought for another day.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Mommy!”

Katie was typing on her computer, the breeze blowing through her apartment window.

It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Katie and her daughter, Elaine. Her perfect daughter, who just turned 8 last August. 

“Yes, sweetie?”

‘Elaine’ meant ‘the bright one’, and it was very fitting; Her daughter was the only good thing to come out of a very dark time in Katie’s life.

“Are you ready? You said we could leave ten minutes ago!” The girl stomped her foot, black flats still unbuckled.

_ Crap. I just wanted to put a few more edits in, but I didn’t realize it had gotten so late. _

“Sure, Ellie, just let me save and change.”

Katie closed the laptop, and put on the dress she’d set aside. Her daughter had begged her to go to  _ The Nutcracker  _ earlier this year, and Katie had finally caved. The family tradition was strong, but they almost always waited ‘till early December.

“Ellie! Let’s go!”

The pair left their apartment, heading down the street. Katie didn’t own a car, but she lived almost in the middle of the city, so she was able to walk just about everywhere.

They found the theatre, and took their seats with little issues. The building was gorgeous, and Katie was sure to note it all.

Elaine was too awe-struck to be restless, her amber eyes wide with awe. She was almost exactly like Katie, with dark blonde hair and pale skin. But sometimes, Katie would see her smile, and be struck again by the phantom pain of heartache. She hadn’t fallen in love since she left Elaine’s father, and she had lost hope in it.

The lights dimmed, and Katie turned her attention back to the stage, as the familiar overture began.

Elaine held her breath, and the 29-year-old mother was once again reminded why she paid the extra expense each year: her daughter loved ballet. She took lessons each week, and it was her passion.

Katie couldn’t deprive her of that.

A pretty lady began to dance, and was soon joined by many others.

The songs were slow and beautiful, and the dancing held Elaine’s eyes to them.

Her mother’d, however, strayed elsewhere.

Each year they had come, the same man had played the nutcracker prince. Katie was hesitant to say she was smitten.

He was just so handsome.

He had copper skin, brown hair, toned muscles, and such  _ kind  _ eyes.

She stared at him the whole time, a small smile on her face.

If Elaine noticed, she said nothing. 

After the show, Elaine begged her to walk around downtown just a little longer.

Katie pleaded with her to let them go home, but eventually gave in when her daughter flashed her puppy-dog eyes.

Elaine walked down the street with a skip in her step. The buildings towered over her, and there were people everywhere, but the girl showed no fear. Just like her mother had, when she first came here. Katie had moved to this town with  _ nothing:  _ no money, no belongings, and no  _ fear. _

A small cafe stood on the corner, and before her mother could say anything, Elaine ran into the store.

“Elaine!” Katie’s shouting drew the attention of the staff members, who seemed to be the only people there. “Don’t run off without me!”

“Sorry mommy, I just saw your book poster on the wall and I wanted to see it up close.” Elaine looked at the ground, swaying on the balls of her feet.

“Wait-you mean this poster?” A large man wearing an apron pointed to a poster of Katie Holt a.k.a. Pidge Gunderson‘s soon-to-be-released book,  _ The Forest King _ . 

“Ha, no, sorry. My daughter’s just confused, we’ll be going no-“

“But mommy, that  _ is  _ your book! It’s the one about that bad man and the forest people, right?”

_ Sh*t. People aren’t supposed to know who I am. _

“Are  _ you  _ Pidge Gunderson?” Apron man was staring now. “I’m Hunk, sorry. I thought Pidge Gunderson was a boy.”

_ Sh*t. _

“He is. My name’s not Pidge Gunderson.” 

Katie looked at Elaine, desperately pleading with her child to play along.

The small(er) girl caught her mother’s stare, and slowly nodded.

“Mommy designed the cover of it!”

_ True. _

“Oh, cool.” Hunk smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

The cafe was charming, and there were three other people: a beautiful girl with white hair sitting on the counter, a tall man with white and black hair facing away from her, and a man with a mullet by the cash register.

“Ellie, what do you want to drink?”

Elaine proceeded to ramble a long, obviously practiced order to the cashier, adding a black coffee for her mother and two pastries. 

“Wait-Katie?”

Katie turned to the voice, her face turning up into a smile. 

“Shiro!”

In front of her stood her brother’s best friend, whom she hadn’t seen in years.

“I didn’t know you lived here!”

Elaine had snuck behind Katie by now, and she peered at the tall, tall man in front of her.

“Who is this?” Shiro looked at Elaine, and held out a hand. “I’m Shiro, a good friend of your uncle. Why, you look just like your mother!”

Elaine shook Shiro’s hand, and introduced herself.

“Ellie, c’mon, we need to head back,” Katie said to her daughter, holding their drinks and pastries. “It’s getting late, and you have school tomorrow.”

As the girls were leaving, Shiro placed a hand on Katie’s shoulder.

He spoke low, in a whisper so breathless that Katie almost didn’t realize he said it. 

Katie didn’t cry, but the name broke her heart, ever so slightly.

“She smiles just like James.”

  
  



	2. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has issues but so does Katie so you know, whatever.  
> Elaine is a blessing and Iverson is a jack*ss
> 
> Also I saw a comment asking about what Shiro says and yes, Shiro and her family are aware that her fiancé cheated on her and she left. Otherwise, it will be explained later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> Ed and Suicidal thoughts

Lance awoke to the smell of thick perfume and beer.

_ Oh god, what happened last night? _

If he was known for anything, it was being a ladies’ man and loving tea. Since he didn’t see any tea around, he assumed that the night had ended in a less-than-healthy-coping-mechanism sort of way.

His life had been like this for a while.

He got up, and slipped away to the bathroom. He couldn’t remember if his one-night stand had left yet, but he wasn’t exactly eager to see what mess he’d managed to make.

“Mm, baby?” A girl’s voice came from the kitchen, sleepy and obviously hungover.

“Uh, yeah, just a second!”

Lance panicked. He leaned against the closed door, exhaling.

_ You must’ve eaten a lot last night. That’s what you do when you get drunk. _

Lance tried, and failed, to get the voice out of his head.

_ You can’t go around being so frivolous, Lance. _

The voice had been fleeting lately, and it had all been better since he’d started seeing a therapist.

_ Do it, Lance.  _

The dancer was already on the ground, his body having subconsciously moved itself.

_ DO IT LANCE _

He told himself it wasn’t his own fault.

That it was the alcohol that made him throw up into the toilet, over and over again until he only threw up acid.

_ Good boy, Lance. _

Lance wanted to scream, to get out of his head.

“Baby? Everything ok?”

“Y-yeah,” Lance said, scrambling up and opening the door. “Hangovers, am I right?”

The girl laughed, and swatted his shoulder.

“I gotta get going, baby, but I’ll see you tonight, ok?”

_ Shit.  _ This  _ is why we don’t hook up with coworkers. _

Lance gulped, preparing to break yet  _ another  _ heart.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Hey Elaine? It’s time to get up!”

The small girl groaned as she got out of bed, pulling a hair tie out of her mane of hair.

“Mommy, I don’t wanna go to school!”

Katie smiled. This girl was so clearly  _ her daughter _ , yet moments like this made her laugh at the irony of her daughter’s interests.

“You know who’s gonna come pick you up today, right?”

Brown eyes were suddenly wide awake, and Katie laughed.

“Un-“

“UNCLE MATT IS GONNA BE HERE!”

Elaine did nothing to mask her excitement, and neither did Katie. Matt Holt was a busy man, between traveling and taking on tons of different acting jobs, he barely had any time to visit. Especially considering he lived in California.

A knock sounded on the door, and Katie left to answer it. 

“Hello?” Katie opened the door slowly, not sure who it could be at this time.

_ Oh hell no. _

A hand stopped Katie from slamming the door.

“What do you want, Iverson?”

“Ms. Holt, I’m aware you wish to remain anonymous…”

_ You were the one who said I should write under a male pseudonym. _

“But I  highly suggest you make a public appearance in order to h-”

Katie held up a hand, stopping the older male from speaking. 

“Iverson, I’m sorry, but I have made my opinion on that matter very clear.”

The girl closed the door, sighing.

_ Pidge Gunderson doesn’t worry about this, why should you? Oh right, you’re a failure. You don’t even deserve to live, you b*tch. _

Katie glanced over to the kitchen, remembering the bottle of oxy she still had leftover from when she broke her leg.

_ Maybe I should just take one… _

“Mom?”

Elaine took her mother’s hand, a look of worry on her face. Sure, Elaine was only 8, but she’d grown up so fast. Katie was sorry that she wasn’t able to just be a normal kid sometimes.

“Want to go grab breakfast at the bakery?”

Katie smiled, squeezing her daughter’s hand.

“That sounds great. Grab your backpack and we can go.” 

_ God bless that child. _

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

The moment that Lance walked in the door, something felt off.

Keith wasn’t there, but it was he usual day off.

Hunk was cooking, like he always did.

Shiro was helping at the register, and Allura…

_ Where was Allura? _

“She’s out on a date,” Shiro said, not even bothering to glance in his direction.

_ Oh. A date. _

“Cool.”

Allura was always the one to brighten up the customers’ days, and without her, the air was quite dull. He took a seat at his usual table while he waited for Hunk to make him his usual tea and sandwhich.

“Jesus, did someone’s cat die?”

Lance turned around, seeking the sarcastic voice that made the comment.

Right by the door stood a small girl, about his age, with long brown hair and a smirk on her face.

“Katie, how’s it going?” Shiro waved from the back, obviously friends with the stranger.

“It’s good, just running a little late this morning.”

The stranger-Katie-patted a small girl on the back, who looked just like her. A daughter, probably.

The daughter was all smiles, with a purple backpack on top of her blue sweater. She didn’t look any older than 6.

“Hey man, here’s your tea.”

Hunk placed a cup of Chamomile tea in front of Lance, who gladly took it.

“Oh hey! You came in last night, right?”

Katie turned towards Hunk, recognizing the voice. A look of realization dawned her face, and she smiled.

“Yeah, you’re-gosh I’m awful with names-Hank?”

“Hunk, actually.”

She apologized and shook his hand, her daughter following her lead.

Hunk turned his attention back to Lance, who was picking at his sandwich with little conviction.

“This girl designs the covers for your favorite author’s books.”

_ Pidge Gunderson? _

The little girl whispered something in her mother’s ears, and Katie began to blush. 

_ She looks pretty cute… _

_ Stop it, Lance, she probably has a husband! _

“Do you by any chance do ballet?”

Lance looked up, surprised, but he managed to put in his signature sauve face, while he flashed his pearly-whites.

“Why, I’m only the best male dancer that Altea theatre has!”

The Cuban boy went to kiss her hand, but Katie pulled it away, clearly not interested.

_ Harsh. _

“Well, nice to meet you, Mr…”

“Lance, Lance McClain.”

The daughter began to pull on Katie’s coat, and the woman seemed to give in.

“It was nice to meet you, Mr. McClain.”

She headed towards the door, and waved goodbye to Shiro and Hunk.

Lance couldn’t help but watch her leave. Watch her hips sway, and the way she laughed at her daughter’s jokes. This woman was sure pretty.

_ At least this one isn’t a coworker. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop sorry it’s not that good but it’s something.  
> Let me know what side relationships you want cause I can’t decide.
> 
> Also the girl lance slept with was the stage assistant, not a fellow dancer
> 
> Also did y’all known Romelle was a princess in the 80’s Voltron? That’s cool


	3. Loveless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp I don’t ship them but we get to meet Veronica and her husband  
> Shiro is a sweet space padre  
> Lance misses his sister  
> Yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry this took forever  
> Writing is difficult  
> AP work is even more difficult

It would come as no surprise to anyone that someone would thoroughly dislike someone who cheated on a small, loveable bean. What most people don’t expect, however, is for one to utterly despise one’s own self.

But James, however, found it very much understandable.

It had been a little over eight long years since James’ life had gone downhill.

He could pinpoint the exact day.

The exact day where he had lost everything.

He had lost everything because of some stupid girl that he didn’t even remember the name of and a drink that promised to make all the heartache fade away.

But the past didn’t matter. What  _ did  _ matter was that James was 30 years old, and he was stuck. 

Trapped in a loveless marriage, with a girl who surely would have left him a long time ago had it not been for the almost joy.

The occasional fleeting second where they were happy.

Veronica, his wife, would never admit this, but James knew: she didn’t love him. But sometimes, when they washed dishes together, or played with each other’s hair, or laughed at the simplest things, it  _ almost _ felt like love.

_ It wasn’t _ .

But what more could a couple of wrecks in life expect than the fleeting moments of almost-love?

“James, do you have your luggage all ready?”

The man nodded, not bothering to glance over at his wife.

“Do  _ you  _ have  _ yours _ ?”

Veronica nodded, a solemn look on her face.

They were going to see her brother, who lived in Washington.

He’d been struggling recently, not that James knew the specifics, and his mother saw it fit that his sister and her husband come help out over the Christmas break.

They  _ were _ his only family in the States. The rest of the family lived in Cuba.

“I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave,” James said, speaking to no one in particular. Not that anyone would have listened. Ghosts roam the house, and two shells of people.

The walls were a basic white, and the furniture was worn and weary.

They were hardly home anymore. 

And they would be leaving yet again.

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

“Hey Matt. Thanks so much for taking Ellie today. Work has just been piling up and you know she adores you.”

“ _ No problem, Kat! I know how much Iverson stinks. Do you remember when....” _

Katie laughed. Reminiscing to simpler times always made her smile.

The living room of the apartment had a small couch and a television, with pictures hanging all over the room.

Pictures of Elaine, Katie, her family, and just about every single book that Katie had written.

Which was a lot.

27 and counting.

People fawned over the books of Pidge Gunderson.

Whether it be fantasy, romance, or realistic fiction, her books have been famous.

Not to mention the theories on who Pidge Gunderson is.

No one knows the gender of the author, though most assume male.

“Katie?”

A knock and a voice came from the door.

_ That’s odd, Matt’s not supposed to be here for a while. _

She wandered over to the door, her “nimble” feet barely avoiding the toys and clutter on the floor.

“Shiro! Hey, how’re you?”

The tall man in front of her chuckled, embracing the small girl.

“I’m good, just came over to invite you out to lunch. It’d be nice to catch up, and I know you don’t have Elaine today.”

Katie immediately agreed, grabbing a coat and shoes, before locking up and leaving with Shiro.

“Say, if you own the place, what’re the odds that this meal invite of your is free?”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Lance stood patiently inside the airport, waiting for his sister.

And her husband, but he barely knew the guy.

His sister, however, he was very close to.

Lance knew everything there is to know about Veronica’s life. Even things their mother didn’t know, like the fact that Veronica considered divorce after the second miscarriage, or the fact that there  _ was  _ a miscarriage at all.

That’s the  _ real  _ reason Veronica was coming over.

Lance was someone to suffer alone, not wanting any help. But Veronica…

She  _ needed  _ him.

And maybe a small part of him needed his sister too.

“Lance!”

A girl with short brown hair and tan skin began to run towards him, husband and luggage abandoned.

“Vee!”

The siblings nearly crashed into each other, both stopping just in time.

A soft tear began to fall down Veronica’s cheek, her hands already shaking.

“Lance, oh my gosh, you-sh*t, augh, I just…”

She sobbed and wrapped her arms around her brother.

“Crying in an airport. Real classy, Vee,” Lance teased, patting her hair.

_ Hypocrite. _

“Hey, Lance. How’s it going?” James, Veronica’s husband, came to join them.

He held out a hand for Lance to shake, then yelped when strong arms embraced him.

“James! I’ve been good.”

James was 6-foot-something, though not as tall as Lance. He had a ~sauve~ haircut, with the left side being cropped short and the right side longer.

Somehow, the guy gave off an almost pathetic air.

Lance pushed away the thought, smiling.

“Hey guys, you must be famished. How’s about lunch at my favorite cafe? My treat.”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo  
> That was short  
> Less that 1k  
> But ya know  
> Can’t just leave everyone hanging for weeks in end. So there’s some ridiculous trash writing for now.


	4. Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowie ANOTHER chapter cause my cousin wants to read it so here we go  
> Katie is crying  
> Also yes Adam is alive(for now)  
> Poor Veronica, she didn’t ask for this level of awkwardness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s sh*t I’m sorry  
> And it’s really short  
> (Like Pidge ha)

_ No one in the entire world should the  _ this  _ unlucky. _

Currently, Katie Holt was hiding in a bathroom.

Not just any bathroom either. This was the bathroom of the official worst cafe on Earth. Sorry, Shiro.

Katie checked the lock on the door again, her heart rate blowing through the roof.

_ Of all the places… _

She began to cry, ever so slowly.

One tear fell, then another.

She didn’t sob, or weep. Katie kept her head up and strong, because she did not want an 8-year-old memory to ruin her in a public bathroom.

A knock came on the door.

“What do you want?” Katie snapped, opening the door.

_ Oh, it’s that one guy from a little while ago, Lance. _

“Um, hey. Katie, right?”

Her eyes were bloodshot. You’d have to have been an idiot to not know she had been crying.

Or smoking pot.

“Are you o-k?”

The boy looked genuinely sympathetic, and that just made Katie want to cry all over again.

“I just-I saw my ex, and he-”

Arms wrapped around her, pulling her into a strong chest.

“Are you ok?”

Katie nodded, though her head was being a little squished against the boy’s chest.

“That’s good.”

Lance pulled away, and motioned to the bathroom, kind of a hey-I’m-gonna-use-this-now-if-that’s-ok.

_ What an odd person. Who hugs someone they just met? _

She stood outside the door for a few minutes, trying to regain composure, before going back and finishing lunch with Shiro.

Taking a deep breath, she turned the corner. She didn’t look at him, or at anyone. She simply walked (like a boss-a**-b*tch) over to her table.

Sure enough, chaos ensues.

It always does.

The minute she sat down, Shiro asked her if she was ok.

She insisted she was.

Just… the last conversation she had had with James had been a little less than 8 years ago.

It had been civil, but it didn’t change the fact that it had been in order to sign away his parental rights.

They agreed on nothing else except the fact that James should not be involved in Elaine Holt’s life.

“Shiro! How’re you?”

A tan girl with short brown hair came over to the table. She had bright blue eyes, a silver wedding band, and a jacka** uncomfortably trailing after her.

“Oh, hey Veronica. It’s been a while, huh?”

She laughed. It sounded like bells.

_ She’s beautiful. No wonder she’s James’ wife. _

“Who’s this, Shiro? I thought you and Adam were still dating.” The girl, Veronica, looked at Katie curiously. She put out a hand to shake. “Nice to meet you, I’m Veronica! My brother frequents the shop.”

Katie hesitantly shook her hand. Veronica had clean cut nails, with a layer of glossy paint on them. Seeing the ring on her finger hurt. She absentmindedly wondered what happened to  _ her  _ ring.

“I’m Katie. Katie Holt.” Katie did her best to sound nonchalant. “Shiro’s basically like a brother to me, he’s been friends with our family for a long time.”

_ Deep breath, Katie. You can do this. _

“Oh! I suppose I should introduce my husband. This is James.”

Veronica spoke without any adoration attached to it, but she also lacked malice. 

“We’ve met.” Katie locked eyes with James, showing no sign of fear. She hoped.

“Oh?” 

“We were engaged, and he’s the biological father of the child that I’m supposed to go pick up now. Thanks for lunch, Shiro. Tell Adam I say hi.”

_ Sh*t. _

Katie calmly stood and walked out of the store.

Once she had walked about two blocks, she let herself catch a breath.

“Oh my god, Katie, what in the 7 hells were you thinking?” She said, quietly. “What time is it?”

Her phone read that it was a little past 1:30.

_ Shoot, I really do have to pick Ellie up. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s bad but I mean, it’s something

**Author's Note:**

> One chapter done!  
> I’ll try and update ASAP with the next chapter, and feel free to post feedback in the comments!  
> Love y’all


End file.
